


Thoughtful

by AlwaysTh3Martyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysTh3Martyr/pseuds/AlwaysTh3Martyr
Summary: Harry thinks back to his first year as he ponders over a few things. Mostly over an odd Hufflepuff girl.





	

There were two things Harry couldn't figure out the past seven years at Hogwarts and those things were his cousin Dudley Dursley being sorted Gryffindor and Adi Praxtons friendship with Draco Malfoy. The Dudley thing could actually be explained away by him not fitting into any of the other houses, he wasn't cunning, resourceful, or ambitious like a Slytherin, wasn't witty, wise, and certainly didn't favor learning like a Ravenclaw, and wasn't loyal, true, or hard working like a Hufflepuff. On, the other hand though, his cousin also lacked the courage and determination valued by Gryffindors, unless it was to tease Harry. 

Still Dudley in Gryffindor made more sense than Adi being friends with a snake, first off she was a Hufflepuff and typically they feared Slytherins, went out of their way to avoid them at all costs. But no not her, she'd go out of her way to hunt down Malfoy or anyone of his brain-dead followers. Secondly, he was Draco "bloody" Malfoy, why on earth were they friends? 

Thinking back to his initial arrival at Hogwarts, Harry remembers watching the pointy git's face gearing up to insult Ron, before being cut off by a dark skinned girl who injected herself into their conversation. "It's not nice to laugh at a persons name," she'd said as she invaded the blonds personal space, "what if I made fun of your name-" 

"Uh, Ron Weasley," stuttered his red haired future best friend. Adi had cocked her head to the side and stared at him, face quizzical.

"Weasley? Are you really? I thought all the Weasley's were sending their kids to Durmstrung after that nasty bit with their heir marrying that Prewett bint." Ron's face had turned redder than his hair as he spluttered unintelligently. "What was the guys name, Arnold? Arthur? Something with an A for sure... Doesn't matter, but yeah- oh," she rambled on before exclaiming suddenly. "You must be one of their kids! Not the Durmstrung Weasley's but the disinherited ones, the ones that won't ever see a cent of the family's pretty sizable fortune."

Ron wasn't able to respond after that since McGonagal came to gather them up for the sorting ceremony. Everything went pretty much as expected until the sorting hat bellowed out for his cousin, being sat on his head for an absurdly long time before declaring loudly, and with great exasperation, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry hadn't been pleased, ducking his head sullenly as his table mates cheered and whistled.

Then it was Adi's turn, her face scrunching up as the hat was set atop her head. A few moments later the hat bellowed out, "HUFFLEPUFF," and practically flung itself from her. Hufflepuff cheered and clapped all the way up till she bee lined it to Slytherin, plopping down next to Malfoy and just generally ignoring how everyone had fallen silent. After a while though the snakes all just sort of shrugged and let her stay, not bothering to try and send her away.

It was then that a long and confusing school year began for everyone who'd try to convince the 11 year old she-badger to disassociate with the Slytherins. It was a losing battle.

 

"What are you thinking about," asks Hermione, pulling Harry from his nostalgic reminiscing.

"Nothing important Mione," he responds as he takes the locket from where she set it down beside him. It was time to get back to his search for the remaining horcruxes.


End file.
